


Her Biggest Fans

by MystExplorer



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrities, Gen, Nudity, Sauna, Shapeshifting, Towels, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: Emma Stone's vacation takes an unexpected turn when she encounters two of her biggest fans.





	Her Biggest Fans

Angela and Chloe were relaxing in the sauna. They had been best friends for as long as they could remember and had decided to spend the weekend at a luxury resort. The resort was said to be frequented by celebrities but they had not seen any there yet.

The two friends were happy to find that the sauna was empty. That is, empty apart from a few nude statues. The sauna was large enough to accommodate them and still leave plenty of room for more people.

“Notice anything about them?” Chloe asked, indicating the statues.

“Not really.” Angela replied.

“They’re all women.”

“Well, this is the women’s sauna. It makes sense.”

“I bet the men’s sauna is filled with statues of naked men!”

“Probably but I’d rather not find out.” Angela sighed.

“Oh, that’s right,” Chloe said, nodding. “Statues are a touchy subject for you. I should know that by now.”

“It’s ok,” Angela said with a shrug. “I think I’m finally coming to terms with who I am.”

“You mean the fact that you’re descended from…” Chloe hesitated.

“Medusa. You can say the name. I don’t mind anymore.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Angela paused and shook her head. “You’d think the fact that she lived so damn long ago would make it unlikely for me to inherit her powers. But I have.”

“Yeah but it seems to me that those powers have been greatly reduced as they’ve passed down through the ages,” Chloe said reassuringly. “Medusa turned anyone who looked at her into stone. With you, it only happens when you’re nervous.”

“That’s true. And I’ve been very lucky to have you around to reverse it.”

“Well, being a witch does have its advantages. I wish I could take your powers away altogether but apparently that’s beyond me.”

“I’m learning to live with them. Therapy’s helped a lot.”

“Excellent! You know, I’ve never asked you this but how can Medusa have descendants if no one could even look at her let alone, you know…”

“I think she had a lover who was blind.”

“Ah! So that explains it. I guess.”

They sat in silence for a while and wondered if anyone else would join them in the sauna. Sure enough, someone did. A young woman entered the room and lay down on one of the benches with her eyes closed. At first, Angela and Chloe did not pay her much attention but they soon noticed that she had strikingly familiar red hair.

“Is that…?” Angela whispered to Chloe.

“You think…?” Chloe whispered back.

“Why don’t we find out?”

“Ok.” Chloe turned to the young lady. “Uh, excuse me but are you…” The woman opened her eyes, sat up and looked at them. There was no denying it now but Chloe finished her sentence anyway. “…Emma Stone?”

“Yes I am,” Emma replied with a smile.

“We, uh, thought so,” Angela said nervously.

“We’re both huge fans of yours!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Oh, thank you,” Emma said sweetly.

“You were just brilliant in _La La Land_.” Angela said.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“Are you enjoying yourself here?” Chloe asked.

“Yep. I came here to get away for a few days. But I still get recognized!”

“That’s probably inevitable,” Chloe said. “Oh, I’m Chloe, by the way. And this is Angela.”

“Nice to meet you. I don’t get many chances to interact with fans directly but I enjoy doing it.”

“Good,” Angela said. She bit her lip, trying to think of something else to say. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Emma stood up and started stretching.

“You know, it’s stiflingly hot in here,” she said, yawning. “Even for a sauna, I mean”.

“Sure is!” Chloe replied.

“In fact,” Emma continued, “I think it’s too hot to be wearing this towel.” Before Angela or Chloe could say anything, Emma ripped off her towel and threw it on the bench. Now they could see more of her than any filmgoer ever had. They were both shocked and pleased at the same time. “Oh, you can keep yours on,” Emma reassured them. “Don’t let me stop you.”

“Uh, thanks,” Chloe said.

Angela tried to speak but her nerves were getting the better of her. And she knew that whenever that happened…

“Oh crap!” Chloe cried.

“What?” Angela asked, confused.

Chloe pointed at Emma. Sure enough, where Emma had stood just a few seconds ago there was now a statue that looked exactly like her. And that could only mean one thing.

“Well done, Angie,” Chloe said sarcastically. “You’ve managed to turn Emma Stone… into stone.”

“I didn’t mean to! She just tore off her towel and I got flustered!”

“Of all the people this could happen to, it had to be someone named Stone. I just find that fascinating.”

“Rub it in why don’t you!”

“She does look good as a statue. I mean, she’s beautiful as a person, of course, so it makes sense she’d make a good-looking statue too.”

“Will you hurry up and change her back before someone else comes in?!”

“Right. Here we go.” Chloe closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Moments later, Emma’s stone façade disappeared and she became human once again.

“Woah!” she said, sounding confused. “I must have blanked out there. What were we talking about again?”

“You were, uh, saying that you’re having fun here,” Chloe said hurriedly.

“Yeah! Everyone’s been great. The food’s amazing. And the best part is I have a suite with my own private hot tub.”

“Really?”

“Really! The only one in the whole resort.”

“Interesting,” Chloe said through gritted teeth. She narrowed her eyes at Emma. Within seconds, Emma had become a statue once again.

“What did you do that for?” Angela asked.

“She’s got the best room in this place. Probably the best service too. So I saw a golden opportunity and I took it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Watch this!” Angela watched as Chloe’s face began to change. Her eyes turned green and her hair turned red. Angela could scarcely believe it but Chloe had transformed herself into a perfect duplicate of Emma.

“You never told me you could shapeshift!”

“I don’t use this power very often,” Chloe said in Emma’s husky voice. “But it has its benefits.”

“What’s the plan?”

“The plan is we pretend to be her for the rest of our stay.”

“We?”

“Yeah. Take my hand.” Angela did so and felt her body morph into a new shape. From the reflection in the sauna’s glass door, she could see that Chloe had turned her into Emma as well.

“Wow! I feel so…”

“…sexy?”

“Yes! So will we take turns being Emma?”

“I was thinking we could split up and do whatever the hell we want. So long as we don’t get seen together, the staff will be none the wiser.”

“I can’t wait! But what about her?” Angela gestured towards the real Emma.

“Oh! Don’t worry. I’ll restore her to normal when we’re ready to leave. We’re not gonna take over her life or anything. After all, we can’t act and sing and dance like she can.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“In the meantime, anyone else who comes in here will just assume she’s another one of these statues.”

“Good point. You know, in all my years of being a fan of Emma Stone, I never thought I’d actually get to _be_ Emma Stone. But here we are!”

“Funny how things work out sometimes. Anyway, let’s get out of here so the real fun can begin!”

Angela nodded and followed Chloe out of the sauna. A few seconds later, Angela returned and retrieved Emma’s towel. “You won’t be needing this for the next couple of days,” she said to Emma. “I know you hadn’t planned on spending your vacation as a statue but then again, how many people can say they’ve done that? See ya later, Em!”


End file.
